The Real World
by Hatethesilence312
Summary: After Insurgent, Tris, Tobias, Christina, and Uriah leave Chicago and their factions behind, going off on their own. They end up in New York, where they meet and befriend Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood. How will they survive with downworlders and demons? New friendships. Isabelle/Christina. Clary/Tris. Strained relationship between Jace and Tobias.
1. Chapter 1

Divergent and TMI crossover

**I am pretty excited about this, but it's my first crossover, so please go easy on me! Thanks!**

**This begins a bit after Insurgent, with a few things maybe tweaked, idk. **

** Tris's POV**

Tobias's thumb is rubbing circles on the back of my hand. My mind is already fuzzy from exhaustion, but now my heart is racing on top of it.

"How are you holding up?"

I look up at him. "I'm fine," I say.

He pulls our intertwined hands up so that he can brush the back of his hand along my cheek. My eyes flutter closed.

"Are you saying that because you're okay, or because you're Dauntless?"

I place my free hand on his arm, trying to keep him touching me. "I don't know. Maybe both?" I shrug. "I'm okay."

Christina gags. "We get it. You're a couple now. _Yay," _She rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

We were out past the gates now, just walking. We don't have a map, we don't know where we're going. All we know is that we need to get away from that place.

"_I'm _tired," Uriah mumbles. He drags a hand down his face and looks at Tobias. "Where do you think we should stop?"

I watch Tobias squint. Then he stiffens. "A bus," He announces. "Let's go."

We took a bus to a train station, to a subway, where we immerged in an overwhelming city. There were cars and skyscrapers and buses and taxis _everywhere._

"Excuse me," Tobias reached out to catch a girl's elbow. "Where are we?"

She raises a copper eyebrow. Her hair is bright red, and it looks curly, restrained in a loose braid. She's wearing a skirt, tights, and a sweatshirt. "You're in New York," she says.

"Clary," A voice says, and a man comes over to her. He's twice her size—they're as awkwardly paired as me and Tobias—and he has long blonde hair, golden eyes, and a black T-shirt that appears to be too tight. It clings to him, showing off every muscle. "Who're your friends?"

"I, um, don't know." She looks at us. "They're lost or something."

"And filthy," the man replies, "where are you from?"

"Dauntless," I say.

They exchange a look. "Where's _Dauntless? _ Is that a city or something...?" The girl looks at us, dumfounded.

"It's in Chicago," Tobias tells her. I look at him blankly. She nods.

"Well, I'm Clary. This is Jace." She smiles up at him, and he reaches out for her hand.

"I'm—" He looks at me, confused.

I shrug. "You may as well tell them. I doubt they know Marcus."

"Tobias. And this is Tris," he squeezes my fingers, and I wave at them with my free hand, "And Uriah, and Christina."

Clary smiles at us kindly. "Where are you guys staying?"

Jace mumbles something to her and she whispers back. He nods.

"We don't know," I reply.

She smiles. "My friend Simon works at a hotel," she says. "You can stay there."

We all look back and forth. I haven't been to a hotel before. I've learned about them, of course, in school, back at Abnegation, but I've never seen one, much less _stayed _in one. I didn't know they still exist.

We walked with Clary and Jace to the hotel, and then we had to go our separate ways.

"We have to go train," Clary says, then she bites her lip.

"Are you Dauntless?" Christina asks.

"No, I'm from Brooklyn."

Christina and I exchange a look. "I mean your faction," she says.

"Faction?"

"Never mind," I say, remembering the video, remembering the factions only exist inside the fence. "Thank you so much for everything. We have no idea what we're doing."

"Here, give me your cell. I'll program in my number."

I blink, startled, "My cell?"

"You don't have a cell phone."

"No..."

"Oh. Well, I'll swing by the hotel tomorrow with Simon when he comes for his shift, and maybe we'll hang out or something."

I nod.

"I'll just take you in and introduce you to Simon real fast," She says, pushing open the doors to a tall, fat building. We all follow her lead. Jace clings close to her side. His hands are in fists, the knuckles white. His eyes go back and forth between Tobias and Uriah.

"Simon."

"Oh, hey Clary," the nerdy kid barely glances up from a piece of paper. "What do you think of the band name _Internal Combustion?"_

"Closer," she says.

"It sounds like a medical disease," Jace says.

"Oh, look," he says, "guests. Welcome. What can I do for you?"

"I just met them outside," Clary says. "They were lost. They came from Chicago."

I glance at Tobias.

"Oh. Well, welcome. I'm Simon."

"Tris," I say, and then I begin gesturing. "Tobias, Christina, Uriah."

He nods. "Nice meeting you all. Would you like a room?"

Tobias nods, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a thin piece of plastic. He puts it on the counter—a credit card.

I begin wondering when exactly he got all this knowledge about what was outside the fence.

"How long will you be staying?"

"Just one night, for now," Tobias says.

"We only have a room that have two full beds in them, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Tobias says. Simon nods.

"Okay. I need to see some ID to prove you're eighteen..."

Tobias reaches into his pocket and produces another piece of plastic—an ID.

"Okay. You're good." Simon produces a single key and hands it to Tobias. "Check out's at eleven."

Tobias nods again.

He tightens his hold on my hand and says "Thank you for everything," to Jace and Clary.

"I guess we'll see you around," I say. "But really, everything you did today means a lot."

Clary smiles, "I'll be back tomorrow. It was so nice meeting you all!"

I smile back.

We turn and go up the ancient sounding elevator up to our floor.

"They were nice," I say conversationally.

"_She _was nice," Tobias said. "Her boyfriend was kind of strange."

"Do you ever wonder if that's how you and Tris appear?"

Tobias shoots a look at Uriah. "I, at least, spoke."

"You know, I thought they were like us, too. Not that you're antisocial or anything, but just look. Short, skinny, childlike girlfriend, with a taller, attractive, muscular boyfriend—does that sound familiar to you too?"

Tobias squeezes my fingers again. "You can be described in more ways than short and skinny, Tris."

"Do you want me to throw up down your backs? No? Then knock it off."

We rolled out eyes at Christina, and I leaned my head onto Tobias's shoulder. _New York, _I think, a real city. And, boy, did I have questions.


	2. Chapter 2

** Clary's POV**

"That was ... strange."

I look at Jace and nod. "What was all that talk about factions?"

"I honestly have no idea. I didn't like the sight of them."

"She was really nice."

"That doesn't make up for how bizarre they were."

I shrug. "I don't know. They didn't seem like bad people. And they weren't demons."

"No, but that doesn't mean anything."

"The Christina girl was pretty."

Jace rolls his eyes.

"And Tobias was pretty hot."

"Not as hot as me."

"I don't know. There's something so appealing abut modesty..." I mock.

Jace grins, spinning around and suddenly trapping me against the wall of a Chinese food restaurant. He puts one hand on either side of my head, bending his knees to block the sides of my thighs. His mouth comes down on mine, and my heart hammers wildly against my chest. My fingers knot themselves in his hair, holding his face to mine. He moves one hand down, over my ribcage, along my hip, behind my back. He puts that hand under my shirt, crawling up my lower back, tracing patterns along my spine. I shiver and shift, tightening my arms around him so I could lift my left leg up, and hitch it around his hip. I pull my other leg around his waist, too, and he moans against my mouth, his other hand moving from the wall to my hips.

"You two cannot be serious."

I jump off Jace so sharply that I slam my head against the wall. My hand goes up to press to my aching skull. Jace releases me slowly and turns to face Isabelle. "You," he says, "have the worst timing."

Isabelle gathers her long, silky hair in her hands and separates it in two, putting half over each shoulder. "_You _need to get a room. I mean that. But first, find Alec. The last I saw, he was freaking out because you wouldn't answer his phone call?"

Jace curses under his breath and reaches into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. "Fifteen missed calls? Is he dying?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe he's lonesome."

"He has a boyfriend."

"You're practically his brother, Jace. You should at least answer his calls." I say quietly.

Isabelle adjusts the strap of her studded purse on the shoulder of her leather jacket. "Well, like I said, call Alec. And once he gets whatever his problem is off his chest, get a room."

I roll my eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I was on my way to visit Simon when I spotted a blonde and a redhead very publically making out. I figured I would put an end to it before someone threw up."

"Ha-ha," I glare at her.

"Let me know if you see these strange people hanging around in or around the lobby. Their names are Tris, Tobias, and Christina and ..."

"Uriah," I say. "They're new and lost. They're from Dauntless, Chicago."

Isabelle blinked in confusion. "I'm not very good at geography, Clary, but I'm pretty sure that there isn't a town in Chicago called Dauntless."

I bite my lip. "That's where she said they're from."

"Well, they lied." Isabelle shrugs and pulls a tube of lip gloss out of her purse and begins smearing it on. "I'll ask Simon if he's seen anything suspicious." She closes the gloss and drops it into her purse. "I'll see you lovebirds later."

And with that, Isabelle turns and walks away, her knee-length heeled boots pulled over her skinny jeans clicking against the damp pavement.

"Somehow, she always interrupts us," Jace grumbles. He takes my hand and we begin walking again.

"Jace," Alec calls as soon as we're a few feet away from the institution. "Oh, thank the Angel. I've been worried sick!"

"Why?"

"Two teenage shadow hunters were just killed! And you weren't answering your phone! And –and-I thought..."

"We're fine, Alec."

"I can see that. This means I'm going to kill you!"

Jace rolls his eyes. "Calm down, Alec. Call Magnus. Go make out in his apartment, or pet his cat, or something."

Alec glares. Jace ignores him and pulls me inside and into the elevator. At once, he grabs my hips and presses me against the wall, his mouth crushing down in mine. My heart stops, then picks up double its normal rate. I grab at Jace—his shirt, his hair, his back, the belt loops on his jeans—whatever I could get my hands on to get him closer to me.

He pulls one hand away from my body to press the button on the wall. The elevator shoots up, but he keeps his mouth on mine, his hands pulling me closer and closer until the doors ding and open and Maryse goes "Oh, my!"

I shove Jace off me, and he groans. "Is it impossible for us to be alone?"

"If by alone, you mean kissing in public places, yes," Maryse shakes her head. "Have you spoken to Alec, Jace?"

"Yes, I did. He thought we were dead. We're not."

"Clearly," Maryse rolls her eyes and fiddles with the sleeve of her dress. It is white, with long white lace sleeves. It's paired with simple black heels.

"You look nice," I tell her. "Is there a special occasion?"

"Shadowhunter funeral," she tells me. She pulls at the sleeve again. "Do you think it looks appropriate? I'm worried it isn't the right dress for a funeral..."

I almost tell her that it looks like a dress a bride might change into for her wedding reception, but then I remember that Shadowhunters think of white as a grieving color, so I nod. "You look fine."

"Jace," she says, "Can you make sure Isabelle comes home tonight? I don't know how long the funeral will be, and I think Alec is spending the night at Magnus's." She rolls her eyes. "I don't want her spending the night at Simons."

"Isabelle's a big girl," Jace says, "If I told her to get home, she'd punch my face in the next time she saw me."

"Jace," Maryse begins, but then she changes her mind, shaking her head and walking away. "I'll see you later. Clary, say 'hello' to your mother and Luke for me, okay?"

I nod, but she was already in the elevator, heading down. I sigh. "I guess that's my not-so-subtle hit to get out."

Jace shakes his head, looping his arm around my waist, curling his fingers around my hip. "She's not here. She can't ensure that you leave at all." He pulls me to his bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris's POV**

"Can I talk to you alone?"

Tobias looks up from the hotel room paper he was doodling on and meets my gaze. "Sure," He says, climbing off of one of the two rock hard mattresses. "We'll be back," He announces, but it's a small room, so Christina and Uriah clearly heard my question in the first place.

He pushes open the door, and I step outside, clenching my fingers together and beginning to walk down the hallway. I hear the door shut softly, and then Tobias is by my side. "You have questions," he guesses, and I nod.

"How did you know what to say to them? How did you know to say we're from a place called Chicago?"

He sighs and turns to look at me. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you'll have to trust me when I say I have _never _lied to you."

"Tobias, you're making me nervous."

"Just listen, okay? I told you I'm unexpectedly good with computers, which is extremely true. I, um, went out of my way to do some research. And while they did a pretty good job of keeping us segregated from the rest of the world, they didn't do a good job of keeping the rest of the world away from us... I learned all about geography, the world, the planets, everything. We're in a country called the United States. It's in North America. We've lived in a state called Illinois and a city called Chicago. I snuck out of the gates once before, and hooked myself up with an ID and credit card, in case of emergencies."

I stare at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it would ever matter..."

I look away.

"Tris," His voice is low. "I'm sorry, okay? But I was just trying to ensure you made it through initiation and they didn't realize you were divergent. Everything outside Dauntless didn't really matter much."

He has a point—of course he does. He is always right.

"Sometimes I really wish you don't know everything."

He smiles down at me. "I don't. There are a lot of things I don't know."

I just shake my head. "What are we going to do, Tobias? We need to survive in _New York," _the words roll off my tongue in a strange way. "We need to provide for four people, and who knows how long your emergency funds will last us. What if they find us? How do we survive in this place?"

He sighs. "I'm not sure. The world is enormous. The United States alone make our little home with the factions seem unnoticeable. There's no way they'll find us, hopefully. And we could try to get jobs," He doesn't sound hopeful. "But we didn't even get a proper high school education, you know, the kind of education they require here."

"God, this is so confusing."

"I know," He sighs, "I know."

"At least we're Dauntless. I can't imagine Amity fairing very well out here."

"That's very true. And you know what else? _We aren't alone._ We have each other, you and me, and we have Christina and Uriah and maybe someday Zeke will make it to us..."

I stop him, turning to face him. "How much money do you have here?"

He thinks for a moment. "Not much. A couple hundred," He shrugs.

"Not enough," I decide. "We can't stay here and eat for any length of time with a couple hundred dollars."

"You're very right," He agrees. "We can try to get jobs."

I nod. "But this place is so weird. What will we do?"

He shrugs. "We stay together and hope for the best."

Christina

"Can I talk to you alone?" I glance up, but Tris's eyes are locked on Four.

"Sure. We'll be back." He gets up and they leave the room together.

"I'm still getting used to that," Uriah says quietly when the door closes.

"What? The two of them?" I shrug. "They were always pretty weird with each other in training. I should have known, I guess."

Uriah sighs. "It's strange."

I smirk at him. "You like her, don't you?"

"No. I _used _to like her, during training. But now, I don't know, we're better off as friends."

"Because her boyfriend can break your face," I suggest.

He laughs, "No, because Tris is great, but not my type."

I roll my eyes. "Okay."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I don't know. Boyfriend? Four?"

"Tris killed my boyfriend."

Uriah closes his eyes. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry—"

"How about we just pretend this conversation never happened, okay?"

"Sure."

I sit back on the rock hard bed and sigh. "I, for one, am exhausted. I hope the two of them stop making out in a corner and come back so we can go to bed."

"Why are you assuming they're making out?"

"Have you met them?"

The door opens and Tris comes in. Four is, of course, right behind her.

"Alright," She announces. "We've come up with a plan."

"And why weren't we in on this?"

Tris moves her eyes to mine, and I'm surprised by the challenge in them. "I needed to talk to him _privately _and we just got to tossing ideas around."

Tris has tiptoed around me a lot recently—and with good reason. I honestly debated attacking her the first few times I saw her after I learned the truth...

But this sudden confidence was strange.

"Listen, Christina. I'm _sorry, _okay? If I felt like I had any other choice, you know I would have avoided even _hurting _Will. Trust me. And you know what? I have felt _horrible, _sick to my stomach, entirely guilt-ridden since that day. _But I can't change the past. _So you're going to have to suck it up and forgive me already, because you told me you did, but I don't believe you. If you don't, I don't see how we can even do this whole working together thing."

I blink at her for a minute. I swallow thickly. "I have forgiven you, Tris," I speak slowly. "I just... I haven't forgotten. I can't forget. I just—"

"You just _what, _Christina? Do you think you're the _only one _who lost someone in the damn war?" She runs her hands through her hair angrily. "I lost _both _of my parents, and my brother is a traitor, and you three are literally the only things I have left and I—" She breaks off and looks away from me. She keeps her eyes on the wall for a really long time. "I'm managing, but I can't deal with you having negative feelings toward me when I only have so much."

I feel my jaw go slack. I watch Four reach out and twist his fingers with hers. It's a simple gesture, but I see her face transform, the tense muscles relaxing a little.

"I'm ... sorry, Tris. I—about your parents and your brother," I can't bring myself to meet her gaze now. "I didn't—"

"You didn't realize that other people felt pain, too." She nods slowly.

"Tris—"

"Okay, how about this? Why don't we just call it even, okay? I was in a bad position and I unwillingly killed your boyfriend and you've been hating me ever since. Can we just let it go now? Because I really need a best friend," her voice shook a little.

I nod. "I'd like that."

She nods, too. "So here's what we decided." She takes a deep breath. "We're getting jobs."


End file.
